twelvepercentherofandomcom-20200213-history
Foresight
Origins Many geniuses are humble people, content to work on their own projects and quietly reveal their intelligence through the merits of their work. Max Garrick is not most people, and has always been completely assured in his own expertise and superiority. Born to Alan Garrick, a high school chemistry teacher and Maria Garrick, a marketing specialist neither of whom were prepared for the headstrong and genuinely obnoxious creature their son would turn out to be. From a young age Max was a high achiever but entirely disliked by both students and academic staff at the schools he attended, his arrogance and swagger immediately putting people off. He had no friends, but seemed to display an almost sociopathic lack of caring about his social standing, preferring to be at the head of the pack with the rest trailing behind him. Obsessed with the concept of 'the future', a concept in which he imagined other people would be as smart as him and the world would be a better place, Max dedicated himself to designing and building technology which would not only allow him to predict the future, but also to accelerate events that would lead to his imagined intellectual utopia. In his spare time, he callously took over his parents’ garage and started using it as his workshop, declaring that his projects were more important than their cars, and they were powerless to stop him. He spent hours tinkering in his parents' garage, which he had repurposed as his workshop declaring that his projects were 'more important than their cars and crap', and building unique pieces of technology. His homemade probe which could accurately predict the weather several months in advance was quickly purchased by MacOne Enterprises in return for a full scholarship for the MacOne Academy, a school designed to nurture the next generation of scientific geniuses under the watchful eye of MacOne staff. Max caught his professor’s attention with his dedication to the future, labelling himself a 'futurist' and constantly considering what was next in the world of science and technology. He also alienated most of his classmates by arrogantly declaring himself their better, and went on to prove it by designing an object which he named the ‘'4Sight'’. 4Sight This device was a small cranial implant which was temporally connected to an identical device 30 seconds in the future. As a result, anyone implanted with a 4Sight was able to see the short term future and react to avoid the potential negative events that were about to happen. Due to the revolutionary way it was programmed to operate, it became the only 100% accurate future prediction technology on the market, and Max was smart enough to slap it with enough copyrights and patents that nobody would ever be able to replicate it. Not trusting anyone else to test it, Max implanted it into his own brain and acted as the guinea pig for the device. The initial tests worked perfectly, and Max became a futurist with the rare ability to actually see the future as it was meant to be. However, over time the materials he was able to source to build the device began to degrade, and after a few months of regular use it broke down to a point that he would be unable to remove it, even to replace it with an upgraded model. One attempt to do just that coincided with an unexpected power surge in his neighbourhood caused the 4Sight to drastically malfunction and show Max a glimpse of the far future. He never told anyone what he saw, but it shook him to his core and changed his outlook completely. No longer interested in saving the future for self-serving purposes, he began training with the 4Sight and building new technology in an effort to prevent whatever future he was given a glimpse of. Personality Max Garrick could be called many things, but most people would agree on a particular term: asshole. He was smart, charming and witty, but used all of these natural gifts for the worst possible purposes, manipulating people to give him exactly what he wanted and belittling them at every opportunity. The most annoying part was that unlike other people who simply act like the smartest guy in the room, Max actually was the smartest guy in most rooms, having an incredible intellect and the skills to use it for whatever end he saw fit. This intelligence is likely what formed his personality, as he became frustrated with other people for not being as smart as him, and began to develop a major superiority complex. Once he realised that he could use his smarts to convince people to do things, he began to grow into a borderline sociopath, treating others including his own parents with little more than contempt. However, since his 4Sight malfunction gave him a glimpse of a future world which terrified him, Max has softened quite considerably. He now gives more thought and time to other people, and has rededicated himself to working on things to improve the world not just for his own benefit, but for the benefit of others around him. He has even been spotted carrying out the occasional good deed for no reason other than to be more compassionate. His dry sense of humour and overuse of sarcasm when talking to other people are still there, but the cruel and manipulative edges are gradually being sanded off. Superhuman Abilities Max doesn't possess any inherent superhuman abilities, however his intelligence is far in advance of the average human and he has applied some of this drive and focus to improve his physical capabilities as well, becoming an expert in at least three separate offensive martial arts in the past eighteen months alone. Weapons and Equipment The main piece of equipment Max utilises is known as the 4Sight. * 4Sight - Designed by Max himself, the 4Sight is a crescent-shaped device which is implanted into the brain just behind the right ear, and allows the user to see, with complete accuracy, a glimpse of the timeline 30 seconds into the future. It does this by connecting with itself 30 seconds in the future and feeding a constant loop of information back, which can be accessed visually by the user through a neural interface which allows them to replay a 'glimpse' with a thought. While the process behind using the 4Sight takes some work and effort to master, for Max it is like second nature and he is able to use it for a variety of purposes including accurately predicting the outcomes of combat situations. Category:Characters